five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Foxy
Star Foxy is a Five Nights at Freddy's spin-off created by Gaomon Gamez. It is an action game based on the Star Fox series. Characters The game features many characters from the FNaF universe, they are as follows: Foxy Mcpirate The main character of the game, and the only one playable other than in multiplayer mode. He is a 20 year old fox and the leader of the Star Foxy team. He has reddish-brown fur and a white jacket over a green shirt. In expert difficulty, Foxy wears sunglasses in memory of his father, James Mcpirate. In multiplayer, he is a well rounded character with no significant strengths or weaknesses. Chica Chicken The main mechanic for the Star Foxy team, Chica herself isn't really that good in a vehicle, usually needing Foxy's help in order to defeat enemies. Chica gives critical information during boss battles, showing the boss's current health along with their weakness. During multiplayer, Chica is the fastest character though her defense is average and her attack is rather low compared to the others. Bonnie BunnyCategory:Games Bonnie is the oldest member of the Star Foxy team, being in the previous Star Foxy team along with Foxy's father and Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie betrayed them and Foxy's father was killed, Bonnie barely escaped the carnage and had to return to Foxy and tell him what happened. Bonnie serves as a tutorial character and gives the player helpful tips on how to do certain things, though he isn't very useful if the player has played that stage before. In multiplayer, Bonnie has high defense and medium speed and attack, the only draw-back to playing as Bonnie is his low health. Freddy Fazbear Freddy is a very cocky bear who has a friendly rival with Foxy. Freddy is the character who you will have to save from enemies the least and is the only one who will actually help you get away from them. In multiplayer, Freddy has the highest attack out of all the characters, combined with rather high health but low defense and speed. Endo 64 Endo 64 is the pilot of the Great Foxy. During levels, he helps the team by sending them supplies (Such as stronger lasers or extra health). He speaks in a robotic voice and repairs the team should one of them fall during a mission. He is non-playable during multiplayer mode. Mangle O'Donnell The leader of the evil rival team to Star Foxy, Star Mangle. Mangle's right eye is missing and it speaks in a gender neutral voice. You fight Mangle and the other members of Star Mangle in certain levels, at least once per game. During multiplayer, Mangle is basically Foxy, but it has the ability to fire double shots without a laser upgrade and is slightly slower, though not by anything noticeable. Toy Chica The rival to Chica. Toy Chica is the niece of Golden Freddy and only joined Star Mangle because her uncle told her to. She tries to act courageous, though usually fails when she is attacked. During multiplayer, she is slightly faster than Chica but has lower defense, higher attack and health. Toy Bonnie A member of the original Star Foxy team, he betrayed Bonnie and James and joined Golden Freddy's army. He is a bit cocky (Though not nearly as much as Freddy or Toy Freddy) and considers his team to be the best. It seems as though he isn't very smart, evidenced by his quote in Venoffice II ''"We have better ships, we're gonna win easily!" ''Which means he doesn't take skill into account, which almost gets him killed in the same level, though he retreats at the last minute. During multiplayer, he is even more defensive than Bonnie, at the cost of having even lower attack, health and speed. Toy Freddy The rival to Freddy, the two seem to have a strong hatred for each other, though it's never stated where this rivalry started. In the first battle between Star Foxy and Star Mangle, he proclaims himself as ''"The greatest bear ever to fly!" ''An ironic statement, as in that level, Freddy beats him within 10 seconds of that being said. In multiplayer, he has almost as much attack as Freddy, though he has the highest health. The other stats are exactly the same as Freddy's. Balloon Boy The general of the Fredderian army, Balloon Boy is the one who describes the missions to you before you play them. Balloon Boy is a lot older than he is in the actual FNaF, having matured quite a bit, he is also much wiser and gives the player good strategies that could help them finish certain levels. He is non-playable in multiplayer mode. The Puppet The Puppet is the only character who appears in the tutorial of the game, alongside Foxy. He teaches the player almost every single control they'd ever need to know, making Bonnie rather insignificant at times. He is playable in multiplayer, but must be unlocked by completing the entire game on Expert mode, which means having to play through the game at least three times. He is one of the fastest characters, and his defense is above average. His attack is very high too, as is his health. His only problem is that his ship is somewhat more difficult to control than any of the other characters. Golden Freddy The main villain of the game, Golden Freddy is a scientist banished from Fredderia by Balloon Boy, ever since that day he has plotted his revenge. He is the final boss and fights you on Venoffice, no matter what path you take to get there (Though if you fight him on Venoffice I, it's just a fake and you don't get the best ending). In Venoffice, he is just a giant floating head with disembodied hands, when you defeat this form, you must fight his endoskeleton, which isn't very hard. After completing the game, you can see his endoskeleton lying on the ground for about 10 seconds. After which, his eyes bright up and the screen cuts to black, during this, a little girl's laugh can be heard. He is non-playable in multiplayer. Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie is a friend of Foxy, he helps the player out on two levels. He is somewhat cocky and has an English accent. During the first level in which he helps you, he sounds a bit surprised to see Foxy, though during the second he is a lot more focused and actually helps you a bit more rather than just talking about how it's been so long since they've seen each other. In multiplayer, Shadow Bonnie is essentially a reskin of Foxy, having exactly the same stats though with a different model. He is unlocked by playing both of the levels that he features in in a single playthrough. Katt Cat Katt is found on two levels, though they are different from the ones Shadow Bonnie is found on. She seems to have a history with Freddy, though it is never explained in '''this '''Star Foxy game. During the first level in which she is found, she'll help the player defeat simple opponents, with rather flirtatious comments to all the Star Foxy team, even Chica. In the second level she is found in, she helps the player defend the Great Foxy from Golden Freddy's incoming assault. She is unlocked for multiplayer by completing both the levels she appears in in a single playthrough of the game. She has similar stats to Toy Chica, though is a bit stronger and defensive, with slightly less speed. Story Golden Freddy, a former scientist of the Fredderian army, has had his experiments get more and more dangerous, almost to the point of global termination. Due to this, general Balloon Boy has banished him from Fredderia and to the barren planet, Venoffice. Strange activity has been coming from there lately, so Balloon Boy has sent the Star Foxy team, James Mcpirate, Bonnie Bunny and Toy Bonnie, to investigate. During their arrival, Toy Bonnie betrayed the team, and James was captured by Golden Freddy. Bonnie barely escaped and went back to Fredderia to tell Foxy Mcpirate, James' son, of what happened on Venoffice. Now 20 years later, Golden Freddy is about to launch an attack on Fredderia. General Balloon Boy has asked for help from a new Star Foxy team, consisting of James' son, Foxy, Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken and Freddy Fazbear. Will they be able to stop Golden Freddy in time? Or will Golden Freddy finally achieve victory and rule Fredderia for himself? Gameplay The game plays overall similar to the "Star Fox" games, with very few differences. The player moves around in a ship and fires lasers at opponents. The player can either collect or buy various upgrades throughout the game, ranging from going slightly faster to being borderline invincible. Currency is earned at the end of each mission, based on your rank, which goes from E to X, with E being the lowest and X being the best rank possible. There is a rather extensive multiplayer mode, letting the player play as almost any main character in the game. Though not all characters are unlocked right at the beginning, some must be unlocked by doing certain tasks in missions and other things of the such. The multiplayer mode is playable locally and online, though obviously an internet connection is required for online play. Missions Mission 0: Training The only optional mission in the entire game, mission 0 gives players a taste of the action, while the Puppet gives players helpful tips. It takes place in a digital-like area, with many wireframe obstacles that attempt to hinder the player's progress. Being before even the first mission, this is the easiest mission in the game. The player receives no rank or money upon its completion and Foxy is the only character present, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica being absent. Mission 1: Fredderia The easiest stage in the game, not counting Mission 0, Fredderia eases players into the action while still making the gameplay fast-paced and fun. It begins in a lake area, and after 30 seconds the player is taken into the main part of the level, the gigantic metropolis of Fredderia known as Station Circle. Unlike the previous mission, all of the Star Foxy crew is in this stage helping the player. To go to Mission 2, the player must simply get to the end of the level. To get to the harder Mission 2.5, the player must save Freddy when he is being attacked by the robots and then fly through all the holes in buildings at the end of the stage, after which, Freddy will take the player to an alternate boss. When he is beaten, the player flies to Mission 2.5. Mission 2: Asteroid Attack! If the player chooses to simply reach the end of Mission 1 without saving Freddy or going through the buildings at the end, they are taken to Mission 2, the easier of the two choices. The stage consists of an asteroid belt that the Star Foxy team must go through to reach their next destination, Chicania. Little scenery is seen in the stage, it's mostly just asteroids and the occasional shooting star. In the background, the player can see Chicania getting closer as the player gets further in the mission. Golden Freddy's goons aren't the only thing the player must look out for here, if not dealt with correctly, the asteroids can and will do heavy damage to your ships, so when you see them, break them as fast as possible! Completing this mission brings you to Mission 3, no matter how you complete it. Mission 2.5: Man in the moon? ''"Huh? Where are we? Weren't we supposed to go to the asteroid belt?" ''-Chica The moon is one of the strangest missions in the game, none of the Star Foxy team seem to know where they are or what's going on. The enemies here have strange color palettes that aren't featured anywhere else in the entire game. The whole stage is set above a white spherical structure, with some craters and rocks along the way. The level is slightly harder than mission 2, though not by much. At the end of the mission, the player must fight a strange being that comes out from an egg, much to the confusion of the team. Completing this mission brings the player to Mission 3, regardless of how they complete it. Mission 3: Star Mangle After finishing either Mission 2 or 2.5, the player is brought to Mission 3. At first, the mission seems normal enough, the player is just flying around and shooting enemies. Though around one minute in, Foxy says something about disabling a bomb, and he is replied to by someone not in the Star Foxy team, Mangle. It doesn't want Foxy to do that, and so must defeat the team in battle. The whole level takes place in a snowy world, though it isn't actually Chicania, which is the complete opposite. After beating this level, the player either goes to Mission 3.5 or Mission 4.